


Подмена

by Eliza_chan



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_chan/pseuds/Eliza_chan
Summary: Когда у Фредди молния на груди, ему не нужен костыль, чтобы ходить.И это ве-ли-ко-леп-но.Пять раз, когда Фредди злоупотреблял своей формой, и один раз, когда Билли поговорил с ним по поводу этого.





	Подмена

Фредди не сам подумал об этом первым. На самом деле, это был Билли, который додумывался до подобных вещей со слишком большой лёгкостью. Сам Фредди никогда бы даже не предположил, что их силы можно использовать в подобном ключе.

— Слушай, я понимаю, что ты реально хочешь в поход в горы, — Билли замялся, и Фредди находил это действительно милым: то, как этот парень пытался быть понимающим к чувствам других людей, при этом не задевая что-то больное. Жесты выдавали максимальную неловкость, и он постоянно теребил край футболки.

Фредди усмехнулся, спокойно говоря:

— Я привык к подобному, всё в порядке.

В глазах Бэтсона читалось «Ничерта не в порядке», несмотря на недолгое молчание.

Они часто спорили. Деля одну комнату на двоих, часто не сходясь во мнениях и не боясь высказываться вслух, из их комнаты раздавались крики каждый день. Если день был тихим, все были довольны. Если это были два дня, все начинали беспокоиться.

— Я просто подумал... может, мы сами сходим? — Билли немного неловко почесал затылок, и Фредди, считая себя более социально развитым, не мог не умиляться этой стеснительности. Хотя всё ещё не совсем понимал, поэтому лишь приподнял бровь и помахал костылём перед носом. — Просто, когда ты в супергеройской форме, тебе не нужен костыль. Мы могли бы все вшестером слетать в горы, возможно, немного потренироваться. Это не будет стоить ни копейки, и...

А ведь точно.

Ему не нужен был костыль, чтобы ходить, когда он был в форме Шазама.

Фредди посмотрел на Билли — тот немного нервничал, переживал, но, казалось, был твёрд в своём решении. Ох, это было его решение как их лидера.

— Это великолепная идея! — он остановил поток ненужных слов взмахом костыля. — Только надо предупредить родителей. Пойду скажу остальным!

Так они прогуляли абсолютно бесполезную и неинтересную поездку со школой, слетав в собственный поход. Билли и раньше замечал, что силы между ними распределились немного неравномерно, так что в основном они веселились, исследуя свои супер-способности.

Пока Дарла бегала по скалам и собирала хворост, они пытались потушить начинающийся лесной пожар, потому что Юджин слишком много играл в игры за последние трое суток и испугался шороха. Педро свалил несколько десятков деревьев для них и сделал небольшой домик-укрытие на ночь.

Они пока не очень поняли, какие способности были у Мэри, и Фредди предположил, что это как-то связано с умом. Не то чтобы они хотели проверять это в боевом режиме, на самом деле.

— Почему ты не используешь молнии? — Фредди подлетел к сидящему на ветке Билли, и тот отшатнулся, чуть не упав с дерева.

— Боже, это максимально странно, — прошептал он себе под нос. Фредди только пожал плечами; не то чтобы он думал, что в его взрослой форме он будет блондином (почему?) с длинными волосами, но это же магия. Кого это вообще волнует. — Ну, мне не особо это нравится. Всё время кажется, что я могу попасть в кого-то не того, — Билли начал болтать ногами, глядя на бедлам снизу. — Хотя это не особо останавливает Юджина. А ты почему так часто летаешь?

— У меня это хорошо получается, — Фредди хвастливо улыбнулся, вспоминая, как сам Билли не мог взлететь первые недели.

И так, пытаясь поставить подножку Дарле, вылив практически всё озеро на деревья вокруг них, иногда сражаясь с Педро и смотря на ночное чистое небо, они провели свой небольшой поход.

Это было одно из самых лучших воспоминаний.

Второй раз был связан с танцами. В школе устраивали вечеринку выпускников, и можно было прийти и одному. Но хотел ли Фредди танцевать со своим костылём? Не очень.

Даже если его статус, как и всей его семьи, возрос в школьной иерархии после того, как с ними в кафетерии посидел Супермен, танцевать на выпускной вечеринке с калекой никто не хотел.

И, чёрт возьми, он привык. Он привык к некоторым ограничениям, как и все вокруг него. Они просто закрывали на это глаза, чтобы сердце потом не болело, ведь так гораздо проще. Но Билли, очевидно, не был тем, кто мог просто принять приглашение от какой-то девчонки и закрыть глаза на то, что его лучший друг не пошёл на это тупое сборище подростков.

— Ты дурак, — просто сказал Фриман, включая приставку, чтобы они смогли хоть как-то провести время.

И спустя буквально пять минут Билли сказал:

— А почему бы нам не сходить в тот клуб?

Фредди сразу же понял, о чём друг толковал. И это звучало как та вещь, которой бы занялся Билли в первые дни, будучи Шазамом, но... Тот клуб? Та девушка была очень убедительна, когда танцевала прямо перед его глазами, да и...

— Слушай, нет ничего плохого, когда мы изредка пытаемся получить выгоду от магии, а не только охранять Филадельфию и сражаться со злобными учёными.

Фредди улыбнулся, понимая, что его даже не надо было уговаривать.

Они превратились на заднем дворе, и даже если их соседям постоянные удары молний начинали казаться подозрительными, им было всё равно. Они накинули специальные для таких случаев плащи — приличные, чтобы не казаться какими-то педофилами, — натянули джинсы из шкафа их отца поверх костюма, подобрали подходящие толстовки и отправились в то самое место, постоянно тихо хихикая.

И пока их одноклассники пытались подлить алкоголь в пунш, о задницу Фредди тёрлась какая-то очень нагая девушка, мило и невинно улыбаясь, потом предлагая станцевать приватный танец; перед глазами танцевали ядовитые круги от лазера и постоянно мигающего света, а в ушах звенело от слишком громкой музыки. Он двигался под эти биты, не прекращая ни на секунду, и даже когда сел за барной стойкой, продолжал притоптывать под ритм, желая снова оказаться в этой куче тел.

К Билли подкатили две девчонки, предлагая сразу втроём; и это то, что Фриман видел только в порно, на самом деле.

Они выпили пару коктейлей, запихнули в трусики какой-то Кэнди сто долларов из своих старых накоплений (они до сих пор неплохо зарабатывали на видео с ютюба), неловко посмеялись и пошли домой в три часа ночи.

Ноги Фредди заплетались, потому что он хотел, чтобы тот сладкий стакан чего-то яркого на него подействовал, и Билли ржал над ним не переставая. А Фриман ощущал, как мог бы прямо сейчас взлететь к звёздам.

На следующий день Мэри отчитала их, сказав, что они совсем безответственны, и если уж хотели где-то потусить, то должны были предупредить её и как минимум отойти подальше от дома для превращения. Но Мэри — прекрасная старшая сестра, которая ничего не сказала родителям, чтобы те не волновались; потому что она понимала, почему Билли это сделал.

Третий раз произошёл, когда у них дома прорвало трубу. Дома был только Фредди (спасибо, освобождение от физры) и мама, так что, как только он ощутил мокрый носок на своей ноге, их немного накрыла паника. Папа был на работе, Мэри на дополнительных занятиях, Педро на борьбе, а Дарла была с Юджином в кино (он был единственным, кто был готов сходить посмотреть на Рейнджеров). Билли был ещё на занятиях, и это был именно тот момент, когда Фредди ощущал себя беспомощным.

Они с мамой смотрели на трубу под раковиной, из-под которой бил фонтан, и это было ужасно. Что-то внутри переворачивалось от собственной беспомощности, стягиваясь в тугой узел и не давая нормально вдохнуть. Он не мог помочь с трубой, только бы мешался из-за своей неуклюжести, и он не мог достаточно быстро убирать воду с пола, чтобы она не проникла в подвал.

Тогда он просто вышел на крыльцо под оклик матери и сказал «Шазам!».

Неудивительно, что они справились буквально за пятнадцать минут.

— А это ничего? — мама спросила, вытирая руки полотенцем и смотря на молнию на груди сына. Фредди склонил голову набок, и женщина засмеялась; детская мимика на взрослом лице смотрелась донельзя забавно. — Ну, то что ты используешь силы для подобного.

— А для чего ещё их использовать-то, — Фредди хмыкнул, вспоминая, что они творили с Билли по началу. — Суперзлодеи не появляются каждую неделю, да и Билли против, когда нас слишком много; в основном он может справляться сам.

— Какой ты у меня самостоятельный и взрослый, — она встала на носочки, чтобы немного издевательски потянуть за щёку Фредди.

— Ну ма-а-ам!

Они никому не рассказали о маленьком происшествии. Фредди даже не знал, почему, но был благодарен маме за это.

Четвёртый раз это произошло, когда они приехали в музей искусств. Билли постоянно закатывал глаза ( _что в этом вообще может быть интересного, а?_ ), и Фредди считал это слишком забавным, чтобы не дразнить его необразованным. Юджин засел в приставку, а Дарла не прекращала болтать о том, что ей рассказала Мэри о экспонатах внутри.

Фредди смотрел на эту грёбанную лестницу к музею, изрисованную портретом Сальвадора Дали, и уже предвкушал, как будет забираться пятнадцать минут наверх. Ну, не зря же это лестница Рокки, да? Он должен был преодолеть какое-то препятствие, чтобы быть на самой вершине.

Билли скривился, глядя на лестницу, а потом неуверенно посмотрел на лучшего друга.

— Со мной всё в порядке! — Фредди тут же возразил, махнув костылём перед самым носом. — Лучше иди и займи очередь. Хоть какое-то время отдохну от болтовни Дарлы.

Билли счёл это нормальным ответом, подхватил младшую под руку и пошёл за родителями и Мэри, каждый из которых убедился лично, что он в порядке с этим. Они достаточно доверяли ему, чтобы оставить одного, потому что знали, что он не хотел, чтобы они придавали этому слишком большое значение.

И возможно уже на пятнадцатой ступени Фредди подумал, что заколебался. Что хочет просто быть уже там, чтобы не ощущать, как правая нога не могла его нормально держать в прямом состоянии, чтобы на него не пялились с жалостью.

Тогда он спустился вниз (гораздо проще), отошёл за ближайшее дерево и сказал «Шазам!». Возможно, это было не самое лучшее решение. Возможно, это плохо. Но кто будет его винить?

Он приземлился по другую сторону здания и встретил семью возле входа. Если кто-то из них и заметил вспышку молнии, никто из них ничего не сказал.

Пятый раз был в парке аттракционов. Они стояли в очереди целых полчаса, прежде чем приблизиться к заветным воротам, но:

— Прости, пацан, тебе нельзя, — женщина преградила ему путь, сожалеюще покачав головой.

— Почему это? — Билли рядом тут же нахмурился, и сзади раздалось недовольное ворчание из-за слишком долгой задержки.

— На этом аттракционе стоят, пристегнувшись. Даже с ремнём безопасности кто может гарантировать, что с твоим другом будет всё в порядке? Не я. И несчастные случаи не нужны.

Сахарная вата в руке как-то сразу потяжелела, и улыбка от губ словно отклеилась. Дарла рядом недовольно всхлипнула, зло уставившись на женщину. Фредди, на самом деле, немного привык. Он уже катался на этом аттракционе до этого и ничего страшного не случилось; пустят его или нет — зависит от настроения и настороженности отвечающих за аттракционы.

— Я уже катался здесь раньше, и никто не пытался меня задержать из-за моей ноги, — Фредди недовольно нахмурился, пытаясь сохранить нейтральный тон. Чёрт возьми, он просто ненавидел, когда в нём видели лишь калеку. Даже если у него было освобождение от физры, он занимался дома и мог отжаться больше пятидесяти раз. Не надо судить о его физическом состоянии только по его ноге.

— Откуда мне знать, что ты не врёшь? — задалась философским вопросом женщина, и Билли рядом нахмурился ещё больше. — В любом случае, я не хочу за это отвечать, так что идите-ка отсюда, пока я не позвала охрану.

Фредди устало вздохнул, глядя на лицо Дарлы, готовой заплакать от несправедливости.

— Пойдём отсюда, в любом случае я не особо много потерял.

— Окей, мы уйдём с моими _братом и сестрой_ отсюда, чтобы покататься на каких-то более интересных аттракционах.

— Правильно, Билли! — воскликнула Дарла, сжимая ладонь сводного брата чуть ли не до хруста и подпрыгивая. — Я видела здесь такую крутую карусель, которая поднимает прямо под облака.

Фредди засмеялся, гладя её по голове:

— Не думаю, что тебе можно туда.

— Я не маленькая!

Фредди смеялся вместе с Билли, вспоминая, как было круто стоять, ощущая давление центрифуги, когда весь мир кружился перед глазами, захватывая сознание в какую-то ловушку.

Обнаружив себя в форме Шазама в очереди, когда они разделились с Билли, чтобы тот отвёл сестру в туалет, Фредди даже не ощутил угрызений совести. Особенно когда перед ним отступила женщина с улыбкой, предлагая пройти к аттракциону.

Когда у Фредди молния на груди, ему не нужен грёбанный костыль, чтобы ходить.

И это _ве-ли-ко-леп-но._

Никто не пялится на него, не ограничивает его, он никому не мешает; в нём видят обычного мужчину, ничем не стеснённого. Он мог просто взять и забраться бегом на лестницу. Он мог наслаждаться жизнью во всех её аспектах.

Надо было помыть посуду? Стоять на двух ногах стойко гораздо удобнее. Выкинуть мусор? Да он гораздо быстрее долетит от кухни до баков, чем будет хромать целых пять минут. Снять новое видео? Опять же, две здоровые ноги гораздо устойчивее, чем одна. Чёрт, да даже домашку было удобнее делать, когда у тебя ничего не болит.

И так, возможно, он стал большую часть времени проводить во взрослой форме.

А поскольку родители твёрдо сказали «Никаких превращений дома», потому что заделывать каждый раз дыры после ударов молнии очень накладно, Фредди буквально был постоянно  в форме Шазама.

Дарла постоянно говорила, что тоже хочет дома быть в своей взрослой форме, но Билли говорил, что ей нельзя. Когда она спрашивала, почему, он спрашивал в ответ: а зачем?

Тогда Мэри начала превращаться перед тем, как начать учиться. Она была той, кто не менял свою физическую оболочку, и даже мама смотрела на неё с подозрением.

— А что? — невозмутимо спросила она. — Так гораздо легче, когда сразу умный от магии.

— Но ты же и так умная, — слабо возразил Фредди, протирая пыль с верхней полки над телевизором.

В воздухе осталось висеть « _А ты же и так ходишь_ ».

Билли метался в кровати — Фредди буквально слышал это ночью, притворяясь спящим, — ощущая вину за то, что так получилось. За то, как Юджин укоризненно смотрел исподлобья, прикрываясь ноутбуком. За то, как Мэри просила поговорить. За беспокойные взгляды приёмных родителей и молчащую Дарлу.

Разговор начался с малого: Билли поймал в капкан друга на ланче, и вся его аура излучала «нам надо поговорить и мы это сделаем», но в итоге он лишь сказал:

— Постоянные удары молнии вызывают подозрения у соседей, знаешь ли, — он улыбался, и его тон был немного насмешливый, сдержанный, но чёрт возьми. Фредди не идиот. Он понимал.

Вот только предательская мысль «Тогда буду обращаться подальше от дома» не выходила из головы. Фриман лишь кивнул, не поднимая взгляда.

Это было немного похоже на зависимость. Ощутив один раз это, ты не сможешь остановиться, чтобы снова попробовать. Это не было особым наслаждением, как в начале. Это становилось... обычным состоянием, и ты хотел к нему вернуться, чтобы снова не ощущать себя плохо.

Судя по недовольному и немного раздражённому лицу Билли, тот не поверил сводному брату ни на грош, но немного успокоил свою совесть.

Но кого они обманывали, этот разговор снова продолжился, когда они уже оказались дома. В своей комнате, на своей территории, где в последнее время Фредди ощущал себя слишком виноватым, чтобы беззаботно ложиться спать. Билли стоял, глядя сидячему на кровати взрослому Фредди в глаза, и пытался... быть эмоционально понимающим, но при этом доносящим суть.

Будто Фредди сам не знал, что слишком заигрался. Будто сам не ощущал несчастные вздохи Дарлы сердцем и жалостливые взгляды Мэри, которые раньше никогда не получал, потому что в них _не было необходимости._

— Слушай, Фредди, я не пытаюсь понять, каково, когда люди перестают натыкаться на барьер, мешающий видеть тебя. Я просто... — Билли устало вздохнул, нахмурившись; это не он должен толкать подобные речи. Как они вообще поменялись местами? — Как бы ты не хотел, хромота тоже часть тебя. Она сделала тебя сильнее морально и духовно. Если бы ты не был таким, нас могли бы всех убить ещё в самом начале. А ещё, — он твёрдо посмотрел взрослому Фредди в глаза, — ты упускаешь самого себя. Это магия. Это не настоящее тело. Не отказывайся от части жизни, потому что она не так уж удобна.

— А то я не знаю, — Фредди пробурчал себе под нос, ощущая неудобство только от того факта, что Билли его отчитывал, как он сам когда-то делал. — Слушай, я знаю, ладно! — гораздо громче сказал он, глядя прямо в глаза брату. — Я просто увлёкся этим, и это не то, что я должен был делать. Я не идиот, я осознаю это.

Билли уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, в чём тогда вообще проблема, но закрыл его.

Потому что сам знал, что чувства — не разум. Нельзя контролировать то, что чувствуешь, даже если ты знаешь, как правильно, а как нет.

Билли протянул руку:

— Давай, вставай.

И Фредди принял её.

Они вышли на крыльцо, и Бэтсон толкнул Фримана сзади, чтобы тот уже сказал это снова. Ударила молния, послышался гром.

— Вот так гораздо привычнее, — Билли хлопнул Фредди по плечу, улыбаясь. Последний, из-за того, что костыль остался где-то в их комнате, опёрся на чужое плечо, ощущая, как в ноге тянуло что-то уже практически неправильно. — Я рад, что ты не дошёл до стадии «зачем мне школа, пойду работать».

Фредди засмеялся, хватаясь за перила на лестнице и пропуская друга вперёд.

— Меня никто бы не взял без диплома!

— Ты мог бы работать на стройке и без него, — Билли пожал плечами, плюхаясь на кровать. — А теперь мы будем сидеть с одним включенным фонариком всю ночь на твоей кровати и рассказывать страшные истории.

Фредди застыл на секунду, не дыша, а потом спросил:

— Почему?

Билли улыбнулся:

— Потому что мы оба на ней помещаемся.

Они сидели, рассказывая разные тупые страшилки, которые только слышали, и пересказывали глупые фильмы ужасов, пытаясь делать вид, что из окна не светили фонари, а единственный источник света был у них в руках. На самом деле, это не было страшно; это было весело и забавно, особенно когда Билли пытался изобразить девушку из колодца, больше похожий на человека, страдающий диареей. Потом они легли, ощутив боль в спине от неудобной позы, их ноги сплелись, а руки оказались под подушками друг друга так, что голова сверху оказывалась в каком-то сверх-удобном положении. Было тепло, мягко, комфортно, только по ступням немного дул сквозняк.

Они не сдавались до последнего (часа ночи), но, когда Билли зевнул в третий раз за несколько минут, они поняли, что им не помешало бы одеяло.

И это было самым исцеляющим, что случалось с Фредди.


End file.
